


Normal

by Halalilin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halalilin/pseuds/Halalilin
Summary: It was a normal date at The Kikuchi, until...





	Normal

"Nakajima, come here," Fuma patted the space next to him on the bed. Kento sighed. "Fuma, you know...," Before he was able to continue his words, Kikuchi extended his arms wide open. Fuma definitely knows everything about Kento including his weakness, cuddling. It had been weeks since their last meeting. Fuma had been super busy with his Summer Paradise as Kento was with his too. They had been missing each other so much. Fuma smirked when he saw Kento closing his books and moving towards him. "Mr. Kikuchi, if I fail this semester, it is definitely your fault," Kento occupied the space next to Fuma, taking Fuma's arm as a pillow. "I miss you," Fuma whispered. Simple. Kento melted with Fuma's words into his hug. "I miss my Fuma too! I have been missing this," Kento replied, hugging Fuma tightly. Out of the blue, Kento thought of an idea to revenge. Just as Fuma knows Kento's everything, so does Kento. Kento slipped one hand to under Fuma's shirt. Fuma flinched at the touch. Kento giggled going deeper, touching more of Fuma's bare skins. "Stop it! You know I am ticklish," Fuma tried to stop Kento. Before Fuma was able to do anything, Kento used his other hand to also explore Fuma. "Stop! I've warned you". Fuma climbed over Kento. Fuma took Kento's hands off his stomach, raising them to above Kento's head. "Stop... or I will...," Fuma said, half whispering. He tried to remove himself from the upper position when Kento grabbed his hand tightly to stop his actions, "NO! Do it". Fuma blinked and swallowed hard. Kento could clearly see the saliva moving slowly down Fuma's throat. Fuma restored himself into the position he was in before, topping Kento. A moment later, Fuma's lips captured Kento's. They had been dating for quite a time now. They have shared many kisses but this kiss was much different than those. It was passionate and with a hint of lust. Kento's hands started travelling to under Fuma's shirts, touching his abs again. This time enjoying the moment, rather than teasing. Kento could sense that Fuma was also enjoying it. Fuma suddenly grabbed Kento's hands, "No!". Kento giggled. Fuma is still ticklish. Cute, Kento thought. "Let me do the touching. You should relax and enjoy!" Fuma said firmly. Kento was aroused by Fuma's demand. Fuma started going deeper with the kiss, this time by including his tongue. Kento allowed Fuma's hands to explore his body, messaging every inches possible. Kento's hands grabbed Fuma's hair, demanding for deeper kisses. Fuma let out his first moan, which Kento find it cute and giggled. "What?" Fuma asked, breaking the rhyme. Kento shook his head. Before Fuma was able to land another kiss, they heard a knocking on the door. "Boys, it's lunchtime. I made your favourite," it was Mama. "Yeeees~," both of them answered at the same time. Fuma and Kento looked at each other and laughed. "Let's do this another time," Fuma hesitated. Then, he added, "at your place, with no Mama," looking somewhere else, not proud and embarrassed with his words. "But I don't have your favourite lunch, I hope you don't mind," Kento said teasing Fuma. Fuma snorted and stood up from the bed. Fuma and Kento tidied themselves up, making sure that they looked presentable to Mama. Before Fuma was able to step out of the room, Kento suddenly stopped. He stared straight into Fuma. "Thank you for being in my life," Kento announced then walking off, leaving Fuma speechless.


End file.
